


Captured By Moonlight

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Mating Bites, Sexual Language, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: Better blurb for the first "chapter"Bill Weasley is a werewolf and is struggling with it.Hermione Granger isn't exactly left human by the war either.





	

In war everyone suffers, just some more than others. Harry Potter had to survive the killing curse once again. The Weasley family lost a beloved member. Teddy Lupin lost his parents. Andromeda Black lost her daughter, husband, and son-in-law.

Hermione though, she lost more than most witches could bare. When she obliviated her parents she knew that there was no way she would ever be able to return their memories to them. The muggleborn orphaned herself before a Death Eater could do it for her. She lived on the run for months which left her malnourished, paranoid, and exhausted. When the Snatchers appeared and caught the group she knew something bad was going to happen, but she never could have anticipated what she went through. Bellatrix Lestrange was a professional and artistic when it came to torture. The dark witch tortured the girl both mentally and physically. She was placed under the Cruciatus curse and tortured with it for far longer than she even she remembers. Any normal witch or wizard would have been driven into insanity, much like the Longbottoms. Her mind didn't break. So the witch went for the girl's lightly tanned skin. Carved the word Mudblood into the eighteen year old witch's forearm in large messy letters. What happened next was far worse than anything she could have imagined. Spiteful and irritated Lestrange kicked the limp body towards Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf was impressed with her strength, and he wanted to see if she had the will to survive his infectious fangs. The Death Eater buried his large sharp yellowing canines into her soft abused flesh, right over her hip bone.

When they escaped thanks to Dobby she laid in pain at Shell Cottage, unaware of the news of Fleur's cowardly departure.

Bill was suffering with the heartbreak of his wife abandoning him in the middle of war. So when Hermione was half dragged half carried through his door he knew right away that she was infected, it had been a full moon the night before. Werewolf venom is still infectious twenty-four hours after the full moon. He refused to share the information with his brother and Harry. Then when the Battle of Hogwarts happened, Greyback found him. Bill now has a bite wound to go with the claw marks. 

Now Bill deals with his monthly furry problem, but recently his has been having issues. He has started to grow more antisocial, avoiding his friends, family, and coworkers. His senses have amplified: loud noises piss him off, any chemical smelling scent makes him snarl, and bright lights are a bad idea. His sexual drive has deflated, except for around a certain curly haired werewolf. Everything about her makes him more animal than wizard. He growls, snarls, and at times even whines. Wolfsbane is having little affect on him, it still dulls his senses, but he can't remember his transformations and his body is collecting scars by the month.

Something has got to change, before he does something he can't undo-like murder one of his brother's for touching Hermione.

 

 

 

A/N: Ok, so I will still be working on Cracked Porcelain, I'm just having a few issues with my chapters. I don't think they are creepy enough-so I'm working on it. I am watching more horror movies than I should, and sleeping with a light on LOL. So I just kind of need a little something to help get my creative juices flowing. Mark of Hades is still in progress as well.


End file.
